


Indulge Me

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter likes it best when Mr. Stark is rough and taking.





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of pretending to be fine with just being FWBs" and originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/388220.html?thread=2281300604#cmt2281300604). I couldn't help myself, I love this theme!
> 
> Peter's age is up to you, as is how this fits into the timeline. It's a ficlet, does it really need context? :P

Peter likes it best when Mr. Stark is rough and taking. When he throws him face down into his bed, pulls his ass cheeks apart, goes to town with barely any lube and even less prep, sure Peter can handle it. When it’s just body slamming into body, hands digging into sweat-slick skin so hard it hurts, fingers tugging hair: unrelenting and so overwhelming his brain gives out and all he feels is need.  
  
He loves it when Mr. Stark praises him, then, growled and dirty: “Good boy,” and “You take me so well,” and “Fuck, kid, you were made for this.” Words that make him come faster than any touch and don’t muddy the water. Straightforward: this is about sex, good sex, we’re good at sex together. That’s all there is to it, all there’s been since the moment Mr. Stark first kissed him, high on a successful fight and not thinking clearly.  
  
What he likes less is moments like now, when Mr. Stark slows down, touch becoming gentle. When he lays his weight across Peter’s back, turns Peter’s head until they’re eye to eye. When the praise slips from obscene to sweet and Peter starts to lose track of what it really means.  
  
“You’re incredible,” Mr. Stark murmurs against his lips, and Peter has to force back a whimper: of want, but not the right kind. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“You’re so sentimental,” Peter replies, flippant in a way that’s a lie. He pushes his hips back, trying to encourage Mr. Stark to pick up the pace again. “What, getting tired, old man?”  
  
Mr. Stark laughs and kisses his nose, which makes Peter want to cry. “I know how you like it, kid, but let me indulge myself now and then. It’s only fair.”  
  
_Indulge_. Yeah. Mr. Stark happens to like gentle sex along with the rough stuff, and it _is_ only fair Peter let him have it. That’s how being fuckbuddies works, right? Everyone gets a little of what they want. Peter nods and Mr. Stark kisses him, deep, everything he really wants so close he can literally taste it.  
  
“Perfect,” Mr. Stark tells him, lips dancing across his cheek. “This is perfect.”  
  
Peter pretends it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, angsty end for me. But in my head this finally resolves itself in a happy way, a la [Under Someone Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452108).
> 
> As always, feedback is loved.


End file.
